


backwardly, forwardly, horizontally

by nikkiRA



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Copious Amounts of Cum, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: Ferdinand moans lewdly as he holds the plug in his mouth, and Hubert feels his cock ache. The ring snug around it means he won’t be able to come until much later, when he has Ferdinand to himself. It’s a special kind of torture, watching Ferdinand be used by an entire group as Hubert can do nothing but sit there.It’s not, after all, only for Ferdinand’s pleasure that they do this.Ferdinand gets gangbanged. That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Group, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	backwardly, forwardly, horizontally

**Author's Note:**

> nobody fucking look at me sdjklsjlfkjskf this has lived in my brain since like, last november?? i'm glad i finally got it onto paper PLEASE do not perceive me
> 
> title from spread by outkast
> 
> a note: this is fully consensual and even though i didn't get into it in the actual fic ferdinand and hubert have a very solid safeword plan, even if ferdinand's mouth is.....occupied. my dumb brain has decided it's a rope that ferdie can reach that releases confetti onto everyone and that's the signal but i'm also a FUCKING MORON

The rules are the same each time, but Hubert always lays them out to ensure there is no room for error. There are only three, easy to follow: if either Hubert or Ferdinand make any motion to stop, stop immediately, unless you want to lose a few valuable appendages; leave a place free in front so Hubert has a constant, unobstructed view; and speak of this to no one, or it will be the last thing you’ll ever say. No one tested him on that last rule, not since the last man, a travelling merchant who had bragged the night after about the Prime Minister’s tight ass. Hubert’s spies had reported this back to him. They still hadn’t found all the pieces of him. 

Other than that idiotic, big mouthed merchant, there had been no problems. No one wanted to jeopardize this fragile gift that had been placed in the hands of the people. No one wanted to be the one responsible for ending those nights when Prime Minister von Aegir gave his body to the people. No one wanted to ruin it for the rest of them. It helps, of course, that Ferdinand is so widely loved. If Ferdinand had been less popular, perhaps this city wide secret would never have been able to get off the ground. 

The secret is this: every so often, Hubert brings Ferdinand to a seedy bar in the heart of downtown Enbarr (the owner is one of Hubert’s men, and thus trustworthy, not least because he is well aware of what happens to those who betray Hubert). They set up in the basement; Hubert ties Ferdinand’s wrists together and hangs them from a hook on the ceiling, Ferdinand on his knees on a dusty old mattress procured from somewhere, Hubert can’t even remember. There are quite a few regulars who can pass through with a simple password, but new people, having been recommended by a friend or simply hearing through the grapevine, must be vetted by Hubert’s men (it is just as much Hubert’s reputation that keeps the entire operation secret; no one wants to ruin what they have, but they also don’t want to die in more pain than they had ever known existed). There is a moth-bitten arm chair next to a table with a wobbly leg and a pitcher of water. The water is for Hubert and Ferdinand only; anyone who requires sustenance must purchase it from the bar. This is largely why the owner doesn’t mind -- that, and he always gets to go first.

That is what he is doing now, once Hubert had taken a seat and poured himself a glass of water. The man -- a big, burly type, with too many muscles for Hubert’s taste, if he was being honest -- almost immediately drops his pants and shoves his cock into Ferdinand’s waiting mouth. He always favoured a face fuck over taking Ferdinand’s ass, a pattern of behaviour only concerning in the fact that Hubert couldn’t quite figure out why. While he was very, intimately aware of how nice it was to fuck Ferdinand’s throat, and how eager Ferdinand was with a cock in his mouth, if faced with the choice, he would rather fuck Ferdinand’s ass. But the bartender had only used Ferdinand’s ass once, the very first time. Every other time after that, he had fucked Ferdinand’s throat before coming on his face, and that’s what he does now, letting loose a frankly dramatic groan of pleasure before he pulls out of Ferdinand’s mouth. Ferdinand’s tongue is out as the owner wraps a plump hand around his cock, one hand still clenched in Ferdinand’s hair as he unloads onto Ferdinand’s pretty, unmarked skin. Perhaps that is why he always takes Ferdinand’s mouth; so everyone else will come in and see that he has already been claimed. 

When Ferdinand’s face is sufficiently covered, cum dripping down from his hair over his cheeks and onto his greedy tongue, the owner tucks himself into his pants and gives Hubert a deep bow before heading back upstairs without another word. Ferdinand gives Hubert a bright smile, tongue darting out to lick cum off his upper lip. “I love you,” he says confidently. Hubert feels himself soften. 

“I love you,” he says in return, just as the first heavy footsteps descend on the stairs to the basement. Hubert leans back a little as the first man arrives, giving Hubert an awkward nod of acknowledgement before immediately pushing his pants down to his ankles and kneeling on the mattress behind Ferdinand. He eagerly and none too carefully removes the plug from Ferdinand’s ass before reaching around him to shove it between Ferdinand’s lips. 

“Hold that,” he says dismissively. Ferdinand moans lewdly as he holds the plug in his mouth, and Hubert feels his cock ache. The ring snug around it means he won’t be able to come until much later, when he has Ferdinand to himself. It’s a special kind of torture, watching Ferdinand be used by an entire group as Hubert can do nothing but sit there. 

It’s not, after all, only for Ferdinand’s pleasure that they do this. 

The man grabs one of the bottles of oil kept next to the mattress, pouring it onto his cock, but he experiences little resistance as he slides into Ferdinand’s hole. Hubert always makes sure to prepare Ferdinand properly, prepping him for cocks much larger than he’s used to taking, and both Ferdinand and the man make noises of pleasure as the entire thick length of the strangers cock shoves itself forward into Ferdinand’s ass. Ferdinand’s eyes flutter close, still drooling messily around the plug in his mouth, and the man has just started to set a punishing rhythm when Hubert hears more footsteps come down the stairs. 

“See?” Comes an annoyed voice, hushed but not quiet enough to escape Hubert’s notice. “I told you we’d be late.”

“It’s fine,” comes another voice. “Trust me. He doesn’t loosen up. Can you work out your asshole? He must do ass kegels, or something.”

“Will you two shut the fuck up,” a third voice says, deeper and sounding incredibly unamused. Hubert catches sight of two regulars and a new face, looking anxious while pretending that he isn’t. Hubert memorizes his face and the order they came in to check with his spies later. He trusts them, of course -- they know what happens to people who betray him -- but he likes to make a note of every person who enters this room. Call it a personal touch. 

The third speaker gives Hubert a respectful nod; the new face hangs back, unsure of what to do but watching the scene in front of him with hungry eyes, while the first man strides to Ferdinand immediately, stopping in front of his face and running a hand over his hair. 

“You’re not one to waste cum, Prime Minister,” he says, removing the plug from Ferdinand’s mouth and tossing it on the corner of the mattress. He uses his thumb to scoop up the cum on Ferdinand’s face that he couldn’t reach with his tongue, pushing it into his mouth and grinning as Ferdinand eagerly licks it off his fingers. 

“Markel,” he says, not taking his eyes off of Ferdinand’s face. “Come over here. How’d you like to face fuck a war hero?”

The new man, Markel, walks forward hesitantly. He doesn’t seem sure of whether he should greet Hubert or not, eyes flicking to him nervously, and when he stops in front of where Ferdinand is, wrists tied above his head, drool and cum around his mouth with a stranger pounding into his ass, he bows and says, “It’s an honour to meet you, Prime Minister.” It’s so completely ridiculous that it even seems to pull Ferdinand out of his stupor; his eyes refocus on the two men in front of him, and Hubert can see his jaw clench as he fights to hold back a smile. 

“Motherfucker,” Markel’s friend says in exasperation. “We’re not here for fucking conversation. Take your cock out.”

At that Ferdinand moans, eager for something to fill his mouth. The man behind him has his eyes screwed shut, fingers biting into Ferdinand’s hips as he fucks into him, and he comes just as the two men in front pull themselves out of their pants, shoving in deep and groaning as he fills Ferdinand’s ass. Ferdinand’s hips jerk, eyes closing in bliss as the man comes inside of him; Markel’s friend takes his cock in hand and smacks it on Ferdinand’s face, laughing at the way Ferdinand’s tongue darts out for a taste. Markel jerks himself off slowly; he still looks nervous, but his cock is fully hard, larger than his friends, and when he carefully steps forward to rest the tip of it on Ferdinand’s plush lower lip Ferdinand winks at him. Hubert sees the way Markel’s shoulders lose some of the tension that had been in them, and not for the first time he marvels at the easy way Ferdinand is able to connect with people, even tied up and covered in a stranger’s cum. 

The third man who had entered quickly replaces the man who had just come in Ferdinand’s ass, who leans against the wall, pants still around his ankles, watching and waiting for his refractory period to end. The man doesn’t kneel behind Ferdinand but instead lifts him bodily off the floor, wrenching his arms a little as he is forcibly maneuvered with his chest parallel to the floor, toes barely skimming the mattress as he is held up by the man behind him and dragged onto his cock. Markel looks quickly at Hubert, as if he’s worried that he’s going to blast them all away for being rough, but Ferdinand just moans out  _ yes,  _ clearly enjoying himself, and when Hubert makes no move to do anything, Markel grabs a handful of Ferdinand’s hair and shoves his cock into his mouth. 

After a bit of a scuffle between them, the two men find a suitable rhythm. Each has one hand fisted in Ferdinand’s hair, moving him back and forth between both of their cocks. Markel shoves into Ferdinand’s mouth, fucking into his throat with a few steady thrusts before his friend will bring Ferdinand’s mouth to him. Through it all the man behind Ferdinand doesn’t let up for a single moment, the sound of his hips slapping against Ferdinand’s plush ass loud and echoey in the room. Ferdinand is drooling heavily, strands of spit on his chin and running from his swollen lips to the tips of the cocks he is so lovingly deepthroating. Hubert can see Ferdinand’s cock better now, hard and leaking pre-cum onto an ever growing stain on the mattress. 

The room has filled up more, people standing in a loose circle and waiting. Some are too impatient even to do that, instead choosing to jerk off over Ferdinand’s body, spilling onto the graceful curve of his back or on top of his ass, dripping down to provide extra lubrication for the man still fucking him. One of the men has twisted Ferdinand’s beautiful hair around his cock, using it to jerk himself off. People were utterly fascinated with Ferdinand’s hair; Hubert has spent more time than he knows washing cum out of Ferdinand’s beautiful mane. 

The man fucking Ferdinand’s ass lets out a low moan before he comes. He pulls out and slaps Ferdinand hard on the ass, smirking as Ferdinand yelps around the cock in his throat. He tucks himself back into his pants and takes his leave, but before one of the other eager men can get their hands on Ferdinand, Hubert speaks. Everyone stops immediately to listen, just the way they should. 

“Turn him around,” he says, voice maintaining its composure despite the way his cock throbs. He hasn’t made a move to touch himself, and likely won’t until the very end. It’s better this way. Ferdinand meets his eye as the man fucking his face pulls away, and he smiles softly at Hubert. There are so many things in that smile, but Hubert understands him fluently, knows him like he knows himself or Lady Edelgard. His smile says  _ I’m doing great. Thank you for this. I love you.  _

Ferdinand is manhandled so that Hubert can see his ass instead of his face. He nearly bites through his tongue to stop from audibly moaning when he sees Ferdinand’s stretched out hole, cum dripping out of it and down his thighs. There is a woman standing in front of Ferdinand now; Hubert didn’t see when the other two men finished, but he can see them against the wall, stroking their limp dicks and eager for round two. Ferdinand’s face is buried in the woman’s cunt and she is moaning loudly with no reservations, grinding against his face. Hubert shifts in his seat, pushing his palm against his erection and hissing as pleasure spikes through him. But it’s far too early to touch himself. He has to pace himself. 

A thin man with a cock that looks far too big for his body takes his spot behind Ferdinand, plunging two fingers into his hole and scooping cum out, letting it drip from his fingers onto Ferdinand’s back. “Such a sloppy slut,” he says, punctuating this comment with a smack right over Ferdinand’s hole. Ferdinand pulls away from the woman he’s eating out to let out a cry, and then he comes, cock spurting onto the mattress beneath him as he moans and jerks his hips. The man behind him laughs in joy before plunging his cock into Ferdinand, and the woman strokes his face almost lovingly. 

“Come on, Prime Minister,” she says. “Make me come.” Ferdinand moves between her legs again as the man sets a brutal pace, and Hubert can see Ferdinand’s hole stretched out around his large cock. He likes to pull out completely before shoving back in, seeming to take great pleasure in the way Ferdinand’s hole clenches around air when he’s left empty. Each violent thrust pushes Ferdinand’s face against the woman’s cunt, and her hands clench in Ferdinand’s hair as she comes loudly. 

Someone comes to replace her, but the man in his ass says, “Wait. I want to come in his mouth. Take his ass instead.”

The other man’s eyebrows pull together. “You’ve stretched him out.”

Another slap to Ferdinand’s ass. The first man says, “Prime Minister von Aegir has the tightest ass in Fodlan.” Then he pulls out, impressive cock still hard and covered in other men’s cum, and he wastes no time in shoving it deep down Ferdinand’s mouth, wrapping a hand loosely around the bulge in Ferdinand’s throat where his cock sits. Hubert keeps a close eye on Ferdinand’s hands, waiting for a sign in case this is too much, but he just moans like a whore, sucking eagerly on the cock in his mouth, cleaning it of the taste of himself and the other men who had unloaded inside of him. The man keeps a tight hold on Ferdinand’s hair, holding him on his cock, nose pushed against the man’s pubic bone as Ferdinand shows off his lack of a gag reflex. Hubert watches him choke as the man keeps his cock shoved deep down Ferdinand’s throat, but Ferdinand does nothing except take it, drool spilling from between his stretched lips, and soon enough the man groans and comes right down Ferdinand’s throat. 

He pulls out; Ferdinand takes a few gasps of air, and the man says, completely sincerely, “Always a pleasure, sir,” before he pulls his pants up and exits. 

Hubert’s mouth is completely dry. He takes a sip of water, hands shaking as he brings the glass to his lips, cock throbbing in his pants and so horny he can’t think straight. The man fucking Ferdinand’s ass is going slow but deep, a neverending stream of dirty talk leaving his mouth, calling Ferdinand  _ such a fucking slut, taking cocks like you were made for it, you look so pretty covered in cum Prime Minister, moaning like a common fucking whore, take it, that’s it, take my fucking cock, gonna fill you up, you fucking whore, gonna fill you --  _ he comes with a shout, fingers digging harshly into Ferdinand’s hips as he does what he said and fills Ferdinand up with another load. A man had come over to take Ferdinand’s mouth, but he must have been jerking off while he waited, because Ferdinand barely sticks his tongue out before the man is blowing his load all over Ferdinand’s face. 

Hubert is a perfect portrait of self control, and has been since he was a child, thank you very much, but by the time there are only a handful of people left he’s not sure if he’s going to be able to hold off much longer. Ferdinand is absolutely covered in cum, and has long lost the ability to do anything except moan and open his mouth. By the time the last man pulls out of Ferdinand’s stretched out, used up hole Hubert thinks he might go mad with how much he wants to come. Ferdinand has come so much that the last orgasm was dry, cock twitching pitifully as Ferdinand cried around the two cocks shoved in his mouth, but Hubert’s pants are still done up, although there is a significant wet spot from where his cock has been leaking all night. 

The last man bows to Hubert and pats Ferdinand lightly on the ass, right over one of the many handprints that stand out stark against his pale skin. “Thank you, ministers,” he says before taking his leave. When the door has closed behind him Hubert stands up on shaky legs, pouring a glass of water and bringing it over to Ferdinand. 

“Hubert,” he says, weakly but deeply contented. “I need…”

“I know,” Hubert says, ignoring all instincts telling him just to  _ fuck  _ the man he loves and finally find some relief. “Drink some water, first.”

Ferdinand does as he is asked, but he continues to look at Hubert cheekily as he gulps down the water, face streaked with cum and tears. Hubert eases it away from him, placing it on the ground beside them, wiping dried cum off the side of Ferdinand’s mouth. Ferdinand’s tongue darts out to lick Hubert’s fingers, and this time he doesn’t stop himself from moaning. 

“You are insatiable,” he chastises lightly, standing up and finally,  _ finally  _ freeing his cock and taking the ring off. He doesn’t touch himself; he is so wound up it will take no time at all to come. Ferdinand chuckles and shakes his ass slightly. Hubert watches a glob of cum drip down the back of his thigh and licks his lips. 

“Hubert,” is all Ferdinand says, more of a whine than anything else. His voice is rough from having his throat fucked so vigorously, low and hoarse and incredibly sexy. Hubert adjusts him so his ass is positioned right over Hubert’s cock, and he doesn’t waste any time before pushing into Ferdinand’s gaping hole. He is helped along by the cum of all the men there before him, watching as it oozes out around his own cock as he fucks deeper into Ferdinand, and it is this thought combined with the warmth around his cock that has him coming almost immediately. His fingers clutch at Ferdinand’s hips desperately, and he doesn’t even notice the cum that gets on his hands that covers most of Ferdinand’s body, groaning in pleasure as his orgasm rips through him almost violently. It has been such a long night, and Ferdinand looks so pretty like this, and Hubert bites his lip but still can’t stop a rumble of pleasure from bursting from his chest. 

“Fuck,” he says, pulling his cock out of Ferdinand’s hole and wiping his hand rather inelegantly on his thigh. “Ferdie,” he says, quickly unhooking Ferdinand’s wrists from the hook and easing him down onto the mattress, away from the (main) wet spot. He warms his hands with a spell and then massages Ferdinand’s muscles, pressing a kiss to one of the few spots on Ferdinand’s face that is not covered in cum when he leans heavily against Hubert with a happy sigh. 

“I think,” he says hoarsely, “that I am ready for a very hot bath.”

“Of course, my love,” Hubert says softly. “Are you ready to go?”

“Hmm,” Ferdinand says, which Hubert assumes is a yes. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Hubert says, kissing Ferdinand’s temple once more before he teleports them out of there. The hot bath waiting for them will ease Ferdinand’s muscles, and Hubert will wash him gently, easing a comb through his tangled, cum covered hair, massaging his wrists and thighs and back as he tells him repeatedly how amazing he is. Tomorrow Ferdinand will be largely back to normal, if a little sore, but tonight Hubert will get to dote on him. As good as the entire night always is, it is this part that Hubert loves the most, taking care of the man he loves. For all the people who clamor for a taste of the Prime Minister, it is Hubert he comes home to.

Ferdinand smiles at him, and despite his exhaustion it is as bright as it always is. Hubert leans down to kiss him, not paying any mind to the taste of other men on his lips. Ferdinand will always come home to him, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @felixfraldaddy or my nsfw is @felixfuckdarius


End file.
